OBAM MAKES A PROMISE TO REPEAL DOMA
by Jaxhawk IN SUPPORT OF OBAMA http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SDRU8NJfsxI/AAAAAAAAC_8/wIv4iSPdcew/s1600-h/change.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SDRU9NJfsyI/AAAAAAAADAE/slogqOmxItc/s1600-h/jesus.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SDRU9dJfszI/AAAAAAAADAM/OfdfZbS7dko/s1600-h/family.jpg In the beginning, God created man and women. Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve. This simple phrase is in the beginning of the Old Testament of the Bible used by all Christians the World over. Now the Left, or neo-pagans as I like to call them, are using as their center piece of the attack on the Family, the repeal of DOMA. The way to destroy a basically religious Country is to destroy the family unit, as all religious believing countries are made up of a family unit. A unit made in the mold of the Trinity of the Catholic Church. My definition also includes single parent families, but not same sex couple "families". The family is the basic building block , the under pining, of societies acround the World. But what exactly is meant by the word "family"? One might think the answer was obvious – a husband and wife, and their kids – but these definitions would not cover all the different types of families that exist. There are "nuclear" families, extended families, one-parent families and families with adopted children in all civilized countries. Although Obama opposes same-sex marriage, the "pride" section of his campaign Web site calls for repeal of DOMA.The legislation, passed in 1996, defines marriage as the legal union of one man and one woman for purposes of all federal laws, and it says states do not have to recognize a marriage from another state if it is between persons of the same sex. Sen. Diane Feinstein (D-Calif.) SAID that she would support Obama in such a plan. "Yes, I would," she said. Sen. Barbara Boxer (D-Calif.), who is from one of the two states where the courts have upheld same-sex marriage, told Cybercast News Service that she was not aware of Obama's call to repeal DOMA. "I have not talked to Sen. Obama about that. I have not heard anything about that," she said. "I did not vote for DOMA in the first place. I voted against it, and I don't know anything about this." "Obama also believes we need to fully repeal the Defense of Marriage Act and enact legislation that would ensure that the 1,100+ federal legal rights and benefits currently provided on the basis of marital status are extended to same-sex couples in civil unions and other legally-recognized unions," his Web site says. For those of you who think I am making this all up, I submit the following: The following letter was released by Democratic presidential candidate Barrack Obama to GLBT Americans. This letter follows the announcement that the Obama campaign will be taking out full page ads in GLBT newspapers in Ohio and Texas beginning Friday. Read Obama's previous Bilerico guest post A Call for Full Equality. "As your President, I will use the bully pulpit to urge states to treat same-sex couples with full equality in their family and adoption laws. I personally believe that civil unions represent the best way to secure that equal treatment. But I also believe that the federal government should not stand in the way of states that want to decide on their own how best to pursue equality for gay and lesbian couples — whether that means a domestic partnership, a civil union, or a civil marriage. Unlike Senator Clinton, I support the complete repeal of the Defense of Marriage Act (DOMA) – a position I have held since before arriving in the U.S. Senate. While some say we should repeal only part of the law, I believe we should get rid of that statute altogether. I will never compromise on my commitment to equal rights for all LGBT Americans. But neither will I close my ears to the voices of those who still need to be convinced. That is the work we must do to move forward together. It is difficult. It is challenging. And it is necessary". And you probably are thinking, this is just another blogger who is Homophobic! I now state that I am not afraid or prejudiced of Gays and Lesbians. I believe what they do is wrong, because of my religious beliefs, but I believe they are all children of God, and as such I honor them. I hate the sin, not the sinner! Never the less, a repeal of the DOMA law would be a direct attack on the basic principles that this country was founded. I ask all like minded people to write, call, email or fax you representatives in Congress to defeat this promise of Obama's. And for those who think they will vote for him. This is one more reason for Pause in your commitment to Senator Obama! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 22, 2008 Category: May 2008 Category: MARRIAGE Opinions Category: GAYS Opinions Category: POLITICS Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.